


More Than That - Sterek Mini Fanfic

by SoulmatesSterek7724 (beingunpredictablewith5sos)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Guilt, M/M, reassurance, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingunpredictablewith5sos/pseuds/SoulmatesSterek7724
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of 5x05, Stiles is riddled with guilt and refuses to talk to anyone, so his friends enlist the help of Derek to get Stiles out of his state of self loathing and prove to him that he's worth more than that one mistake.</p><p>WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than That - Sterek Mini Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So after watching 5x05 I had this idea of Derek coming back and reminding Stiles of all the good he's done and telling him how he shouldn't let what happened define who he is as a person; so, I wrote it down. 
> 
> Not sure how long this fic will be, no more than 10 chapters I would say, it's definitely gonna be more than 2 or 3. But as always any feedback is appreciated!

 

Stiles sat on his bed with his knees curled up to his chest with his head resting on them; he was shaking and his heart rate was high, because he couldn't get the image out of his head, it'd been almost a month since that night but every time he closed his eyes he was haunted by what happened, every time he closed his eyes, he saw Donovan's lifeless stare looking back at him.

 

It'd been four days since Stiles finally broke down. Scott had noticed how agitated he was and questioned him about it; after that he had no choice but to tell his friends and even his father...

 

**-+- FLASHBACK -+-**

 

"Stiles, what's up with you?? Ever since that night I told you that someone is stealing the bodies, you've been acting really weird."

"Scott I..." Stiles choked out

"Oh god, it's not you taking them is it!?"

"No, no, I just...I did something worse, like way worse, like my dad will disown me worse" Stiles told him, his voice shaking as he fought back tears. "I can't get it out of my head Scott, every time I close my eyes..." Stiles continued, his voice trailing off, he couldn't say it.

"Stiles what did you-" Scott began to ask but he was cut of by a panicked Stiles.

"I killed Donovan" Stiles spat out suddenly, his shaking intensifying as he curled into himself

"What, no you didn't..."

"Yes I did."

"But how could-"

"I killed him! He tried to kidnap me while I was fixing my jeep so I hit him with a spanner and he was down for a few seconds but then he got up and started chasing me so I ran into the school library but he found me so I started climbing the scaffolding and he was trying to pull me down, he said- he said he was gonna  _eat my legs_  and then I saw the loop that disassembles the scaffolding and once I could reach it, I pulled it, thinking it would just slow him down, but when I looked back, one of pipes was just right the way through his body, he was just hanging there and I tried to help him, I tried to pull it out but it was too late, he was dead and it was my fault then when I called the police to find the body, when they got there they said it was a prank call, when I went back to the library, the body, the pipe,  _the blood_ , it was all just gone. I didn't mean for it to happen, I just wanted to buy myself some time!" Stiles explained shakily

"You're lying, your heart was beating really fast" Scott insisted

"It was beating really fast because every time I think of it I have a panic attack;  _I killed someone Scott_ ; self defense or not, someone is dead because of me; that's not exactly something any normal person could say calmly!" Stiles pointed out.

"You...You could've done things differently." Scott suggested

"Oh yeah? Like what!? Do you not understand the part where he was going to rip of my legs and eat them!? I couldn't run and I didn't have the time or even my phone, which he took, to call for help; would you have preferred it if I was the one dead huh!? You probably would because then you wouldn't have to look a your best friend every day and be reminded that he's a killer" Stiles remarked, letting a few uncontrollable tears fall.

"Get out of my room." Scott demanded, Stiles was hurt but not surprised

"But-" Stiles protested

"Look, I need time to think this over okay, I can't look at you right now" Scott told him so Stiles left. When he got to his car, he broke down, he may have just lost his best friend.

 

The next day Stiles woke up with hundreds of text messages from Lydia and Kira and Malia and even Isaac; all asking if Scott was kidding, and if he was okay. Of course he wasn't okay! He killed someone! Stiles threw his phone across the room, not caring if it was broken or not and he broke down again.

"Stiles!? I heard something smash, are you okay!?" Stiles' dad asked concerned as he stood on the other side of Stiles' bedroom door.

"No. Go away." Stiles said emotionless, he didn't have the will power to feel anything anymore, he just felt numb.

"Stiles please" His dad pleaded, he hated when Stiles shut him out, in both the emotional and literal term, like this.

"NO! If you wanna know so badly, call Scott" Stiles told him and so he did; bursting through Stiles' door a few minutes later.

" _You killed someone._ " His dad stated in shock, anger and disbelief.

"I know dad! And I can't get it out of my head, I didn't mean to I just, I was going to die, I had to defend myself!" Stiles told him, his voice slightly muffled as he buried his head in his pillow in shame.

"I...I can't talk to you right now, if anyone finds out my son is part of a murder case we'll never hear the end of it" 

"It wasn't murder!!" Stiles yelled

"The rest of my team don't know that, and if we saw otherwise we're immediately suspects...I...I have to go" His dad told him before swiftly leaving the room, slamming the bedroom door behind him, leaving Stiles with more guilt than ever...

 

**-+- END OF FLASHBACK -+-**

 

The last four days had been hell for Stiles. Though his phone still worked, it remained in the same position it landed in when he threw it, the battery now dead, so he couldn't be constantly reminded of how ashamed his friends were of him. He didn't eat, and barely drank, only taking small sips of water when he absolutely had to, because at this point he had nothing to live for; but he wouldn't take a coward's way out, no, he wanted to make himself suffer. His dad tried to make him eat at first but after three days of not even a nibble, he stopped trying, if Stiles wasn't willing to cooperate that was on Stiles, not him.

 

His father had called Stiles in sick for the rest of the week, assuring them that once he was better he'd catch up on the notes. That is, if Stiles ever made it back there.

 

"Stiles." A familiar voice said to him after five days. "Stiles. Get up. Eat. Drink. Do something." They insisted "Now Stiles!" They commanded.

"Derek...??" Stiles asked head still buried in his pillow.

"Yes, now...Get. Up." 

"Why are you here!? You go months without so much as one text and  _now_  you decide to show up; screw you" Stiles spat, looking at Derek before turning away from him to face the wall.

"I'm here because Malia and Lydia asked me to come and check on you since you won't respond to them"

"Malia. Right. Give me your phone." Stiles requested and Derek handed it over, hopefully that maybe he'd gotten through to Stiles.

"Hey Derek. Any progress?" Malia asked when she picked up the phone.

"Malia."

"STILES OH MY GOSH ARE YOU OKAY!?" Malia said quickly

"I'm breaking up with you." Stiles stated emotionless.

"What, no, Stiles, let me help you."

"No Malia. I don't want your help. Goodbye." Stiles replied before hanging up on her.

"That was a little cold hearted, and that's coming from me." Derek pointed out as Stiles gave him back his phone.

"Yeah well it won't matter, if I'm dead in a few days" Stiles shot back, turning his back to Derek once more.

"That's it. Get up or so help me I will drag you out of that bed myself." Derek insisted, Stiles didn't budge. Derek sighed. "Fine." He said before piking Stiles up and throwing him into his desk chair that was across the room. "You can either get dressed and come with me or I make you leave by force, your choice."

"Wow harsh." Stiles muttered

"Yeah well, I'll be more considerate when you decide to not let what happened ruin your life" Derek told him. "If you want my understanding and support, you'll at least take a shower and change because I know for a fact you haven't in at least four days." Derek told him as he pulled clothes from Stiles' dresser and threw them at him. "Go. Don't make me force you, because I will if I have to" Derek mildly threatened.

"Fine, geez" Stiles said before reluctantly going into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

"Remember I can hear everything so if you try to run I'll know." Derek reminded him.

 

Fifteen minutes later Stiles left the bathroom freshly showed and dressed.

"Happy now?" Stiles muttered irritably

"Not yet..." Derek replied before going into the bathroom, returning with Stiles' toothbrush with toothpaste on it, shoving it into his mouth. "Brush" Derek demanded, staring Stiles down. After that Stiles reluctantly followed Derek to his car, Derek had left Stiles' father a note to let him know where Stiles was, and then they took off to Derek's loft; neither of them saying a word the whole way there. When they got inside the loft Stiles hummed. "What?" Derek asked

"I'm just surprised you still have this place, you're clearly not the kinda guy who sticks around in one place for too long" Stiles remarked

"Yeah well I wanted somewhere I could come back to if I ever needed somewhere to stay in Beacon Hills, so after we got what was left of the bonds back, I bought this loft, the landlord was reluctant at first but with a little extra cash, it was mine."

"Okay, well this has been fun, can I go now?" Stiles asked

"You just got here"

"Yes but you got me out of the house, now I want to go back."

"Oh that's not happening until tonight  _at least_! I'm not going to let yourself wallow in self pity" Derek insisted

"Like you know what guilt is" Stiles scoffed

"You seem to be forgetting I'm the reason Erica and Boyd are dead, and the reason Jackson was the kanima and I was the one who had to kill my teen love because I was selfish and wanted to be with her forever which ultimately resulting in me losing her; oh and let's not forget I was the one who trusted Kate who then burned almost my entire family alive. But no of  _course_  I don't know what guilt is, I could  _never_! ... Grow up Stiles! You screwed up. Now it's time to learn from your mistake and move on" Derek shot back at him.

"So much for being more considerate" Stiles muttered, Derek sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I will be more considerate but not until you stop acting like you're the most despicable person to walk the earth...You're not. Hell, I've done much worse than you. Please just let me help you handle this..." Derek pleaded, there was no way he'd let Stiles beat himself up over this, not after all the good Stiles has done. 


End file.
